Some things never change
by nim draug
Summary: Baby Legolas and Warrior Legolas... are they the same, or did the Mirkwood Prince change? Now edited and hopefully improved!


"Now little one, I need you to stay **here**, ok?" said Elrond slowly, making little gestures so the toddler could understand.

"Ya!" cried a little Legolas who was buzzing with energy. His eyes wouldn't stop moving – every small movement or sound in the room was detected by the little one.

The sight made the healer smile as he walked across the room to the other bed in which lay the King of Mirkwood.

A now locked up criminal had poisoned the fair King, leaving him bound to his bed, unable to do any of his duties as King... or as a father.

But the Prince was very easy to entertain so the King didn't have to worry about that. However, the child did keep trying to get into his father's bed which wasn't very safe: Thranduil could start thrashing around if he had any fever dreams.

And so, the healer had to keep telling Legolas to stay in his own bed – a completely pointless task...

He told the Prince to stay in his bed once again before leaving the room.

As soon as he left the room, the little elfling pushed back his blankets, hopped down from his bed and scrambled onto his father's bed, giggling excitedly.

Elrond walked in and saw the small bed empty... again!

"Aya!" giggled the little Prince, jumping out of his hiding place behind his Ada.

"Hiya – oh!" he huffed: Legolas had been listening to the twins again, "I mean hello, little one. Are you going to come back to bed?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Ouch!"

"What!" the healer ran to the child's side, checking for injuries. Confusingly, he found none.

Legolas tried to explain, "Ada ouch..." but Elrond only frowned, _what does 'ouch' mean?_

The small hand touched Thranduil's head and said, "Ouch" again... _hot._

"Ohhhhh," the healer realised: the child was trying to tell him his father had a fever – Legolas must have heard people say 'ouch' when they touched something hot.

"Yes Legolas, your Ada's not well," he explained slowly, "he needs to sleep, so are you going to go to bed as well?"

"No..." tears welled up in the little blue eyes, "Ada ouch!"

"Legolas..." Thranduil croaked as he scooped his son into a warm embrace and from that moment, all of that energy seemed to drain from the child.

It wasn't long before the Prince was asleep – and all it took was a hug from his Ada.

So now the adults could have a proper, understandable conversation.

"So..." Thranduil began, "I guess you tried to do the impossible."

"Which is?"

"To separate me and my son."

"And that's impossible?"

"Yes, if I'm upset or hurt. He's smarter than you think you know."

"He's just a child."

"Yes, but even animals can smell fear... Legolas can sense when something's wrong."

"So, no matter how hard I try – he's not going to leave your side?"

"That's correct."

"Well why didn't anyone tell me this before!" the healer laughed as he bid the King goodnight and left.

When Lord Elrond came back again the next morning, Legolas was still by his father's side – dipping his hand in a cup of water and patting his father's head with it.

Despite how busy the Prince was, the toddler still conversed with the healer, "Amama Eya."

"Good morning Legolas."

"Ada ouch."

"Is he? Are you making him better?"

"Ya!"

"Is it working?"

"Ya! Dis..." he said, holding up the water , "ish vvvvv"

"is what?"

The toddler rubbed his arms and shivered, "vvvvv"

"Ohhh..." he chuckled, "cold" the Prince had made another connection – he was growing up.

Elrond smiled at the sight: Legolas kissed Thranduil's forehead better before cuddling up next to him again.

"Legolas, you've broken your left arm and you've badly sprained your right ankle. The three stab wounds on your torso have been stitched up but one of them has become infected so you may have a fever for a couple of days ok?"

The Prince didn't seem to be listening: the warrior had barely survived the ambush...unlike the other warriors in his group. It was easier to just drift off into a daze than actually take in what had just happened.

Elrond leaned over the Prince, forcing him to meet his eyes, "I need you to stay here: you will recover faster if you do," Legolas nodded and closed his eyes.

"Rest little one," the healer whispered as he checked his fever once more before leaving the room once again.

Thranduil hadn't cried in a long time, not since his wife and father died, but this was a hard blow that he knew he would have to suffer alone.

She was gone.

He thought he had found love again – the same butterflies fluttered in his stomach and his mind would always wander back to her.

Legolas had offered to escort her back to her homeland – with several other warriors of course. But they didn't have enough to defeat the ambush and come out alive.

He never got to tell her, or anyone else, how he felt, and now he never can.

They wouldn't understand.

He laid on his bed, shaking with grief as the tears began to flow – his heart ready to burst. His foggy mind didn't hear the slow footsteps behind him as he shuddered and gave in to exhaustion.

A very warm, clammy hand was stroking his forehead, _it can't be..._ "Ion nin?"

"I'm here Ada."

"But..." the King began, staring at his semiconscious son, "you're very sick."

"I think wounds to the heart are more painful," his son whispered, resting his head on his father's chest.

Stunned, Thranduil blurted out, "How did you know?"

"I saw the way you looked at her and how empty your eyes were when I returned alone," he looked up at his Ada, "I understand. I want to help you heal," his eyes fluttered shut but the grip on his father's hand was still as strong as before.

A sigh of relief filled the air: _he understands, I'm not alone...In time, everything will be ok._

"There you are!" Elrond sighed – _I should have come here first._

The Prince was now sleeping. His left arm lay on a pillow whilst his right hand was in his father's. There was another pillow beneath his chest and his head was on his father's torso.

Elrond didn't like the fact that Legolas was lying on his wounds but at least he wasn't completely neglecting his injuries.

_I told him to stay in bed!_

Legolas wasn't a child anymore, he was a warrior, and yet he still wouldn't stay away from his father.

He sighed..._ I guess some things just never change._


End file.
